Revelations of the Heart
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Annalise has moved away to Oregon to live with her father. Mark is now dating someone else, having broken up with Annalise. What will happen when Annalise returns to California and the band?


**This ep takes place during season 3. Annalise's have moved to Oregon to live with her father. Something which she isn't happy about. Mark and Annalise who were dating, have broken up, and he is now dating someone else. **

**I don't own the characters of California Dreams, they belong to Peter Engle. I do however own the character of Annalise Sawyer and she cann't be copied without my permission.**

**The song does not belong to me, that belongs to Jessica Simpson, and I am simply borrowing this for the purpose of the story.**

**Thanks, and please let me know what you think. Kiki xoxoxo  
**

CALIFORNIA DREAMS.

REVELATIONS OF THE HEART.

Saturday afternoon, Tiffani Smith walked into Sharkey's and went over to her friends, who were sitting at a table. "Hey guys" she said. "Oh hey Tiff" said Jake. "I got a letter from Lise" said Tiffani. Annalise was a friend and former band member of the band that they were all in the California Dreams. She had recently moved to Portland, Oregon to live with her father and his new wife. "What's she got to say?" asked Tony. Tiffani sat down. "Dear Tiff, Sam, Lorena, Tony, Jake, Mark and Sly" read Tiffani. "Why does she always put me last" said Sly. "Because you're the least important Sly" said Tony. Sly just looked at him. "Go on Tiff" said Lorena. Tiffani nodded. "Oregon's okay. It's not home, and it's definitely weird being here. I still can't get use to being at an all girls school, but my father seems to think that it's for the best. I get the feeling, he believes that you're all a bad influence on me. But what would he know, he doesn't even know you" read Tiffani. "It's me, who he thinks is the bad influence" said Jake. "Can you blame him, after what you did" said Mark. "Yeah" said Jake. "What else does she have to say Tiff?" asked Samantha. "Hopefully I'll be able to come and visit you guys soon. I really miss all of you. Hope you're all doing okay. Love you always, Annalise" said Tiffani. "That'd be cool if Annalise was to come and visit soon" said Tony. "Well if not we can always go and visit her, Oregon isn't that far" said Jake. "It's nearly a thousand miles Jake" said Lorena. "Well, maybe in the holidays then" said Jake. "Don't know how you plan on playing as well" said Sly. "I'm sure we'll figure something out, it is Lise we're talking about after all" said Jake. "Yeah" said Samantha. Sara Colby, came over to the table. Mark had recently began dating her, after Annalise had left, which before doing so, she had broken things off with him. "Hey Mark" said Sara. "Oh hi Sara" replied Mark. "Hi everyone" said Sara. "Hey" said Lorena. "So are you ready to go to the beach?" asked Sara, looking at Mark. "Yeah sure" said Mark, standing up. "Great" said Sara. "I'll see you guys later" said Mark. "Yeah, see you man" said Jake. "Bye" said Samantha. Mark left Sharkey's with Sara. "Have you told Annalise about Mark dating Sara?" asked Lorena. Tiffani shook her head. "I haven't" she replied. "Have any of you?" asked Tiffani. "No" replied Samantha. "You actually managed too keep your mouth shut for once" said Sly. "Shut up Sly" said Samantha. "Anyway, I bet Annalise is dating a ton of guys in Oregon" said Jake. "Yeah, she isn't going to be worried that Mark's dating someone else" said Lorena. "She broke up with him" said Samantha. Tiffani nodded. "Maybe I'll tell her when I write back then" said Tiffani. "Yeah" said Samantha. "Did you guys want to head to the loft and practice?" asked Jake. "Yeah" said Tony. They left Sharkey's and went to the loft.

Around the same time, everyone was in Sharkey's, the door to the loft opened. Someone walked inside, and put a guitar case, on the stage, and waited.

Tiffani, Samantha, Lorena, Jake, Tony and Sly walked to the loft. "So do you have any new ideas for a song?" asked Sly, as they walked up to the loft entrance. "Not at the moment" replied Jake. "Does Mark?" asked Sly. "I don't think so" said Jake. "Well what's the good of you then" said Sly. "Sly, we can't just come up with songs when you want them" said Jake. "Yeah Sly, a song has to do with emotion and feelings" said Tiffani. "Please" replied Sly. The others just shook their heads. Lorena noticed that the door to the loft was ajar. "Hey Sam, did you leave the loft door open?" asked Lorena. "No of course not" replied Samantha. "Why?" asked Tony. "Well it's open" said Lorena. "You think there's someone inside?" asked Tiffani. "I hope not, all our stuff is in there" said Samantha. "We'll go check it out" said Jake. "Yeah" said Tony. Lorena nodded. Jake opened the door, and he, Sly and Tony quietly walked inside. There was a girl standing by the stereo, looking at the cds. "Okay, turn around, and we promise we won't hurt you" said Tony. The girl started to laugh. Lorena, Samantha and Tiffani walked into the loft. The three of them noticed the guitar case sitting on the stage. "Uh guys" she said. "Not now Sam, we're dealing with a robber" said Sly. "I don't think it's a robber" said Tiffani. "And what makes you think that?" asked Jake. "This" said Lorena, picking up the guitar case. They looked at her. "She's going to steal a guitar" said Sly. "Why would I want to steal a guitar, when I already have one Sly" said the girl's voice from over the stereo. "Oh god, she knows my name" said Sly. "Annalise?" asked Jake. Annalise turned around and looked at them. "Surprise" she said. "Annalise!" said Tiffani. "Hey" replied Annalise. "What are you doing here?" asked Tony. Annalise walked over to them, and hugged them all. "Well I can tell you that I am definitely not robbing you" said Annalise. They all laughed. "I was going to go to Sharkey's, but I wanted to surprise you guys" said Annalise. "Well you certainly did that" said Lorena. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you think that I was a burglar" said Annalise. Lorena put down Annalise's guitar case. "So how long are you here for?" asked Lorena. "How does forever sound, to you guys?" asked Annalise. "Well that sounds great, Lise" said Jake. "But what about Oregon?" he asked. Annalise went and sat on the couch in the loft. "Yeah, that kind of didn't work out" said Annalise. "Your dad sent you home?" asked Jake. "No, but I can tell he was glad to get rid of me" said Annalise. "This is great, the Dreams are complete again" said Samantha. "So are we playing tonight?" asked Annalise. "No, have the weekend off" said Tony. "We don't play again to Friday night" said Tiffani. Annalise nodded. "Where's Mark?" asked Annalise. "Uh he, had somethings to do, he'll be here later" said Tiffani. "Oh okay then" replied Annalise. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you back Lise" said Jake. "Yeah, I really missed him" said Annalise. The others just looked at each other.

Later that day, Annalise walked into Sharkey's to go and grab a burger. Annalise went and sat at the counter. "Could I grab a burger please?" she asked the waitress, behind the counter. The waitress nodded. Annalise turned around on the stool and just looked around Sharkey's. Mark came in the front door, and noticed Annalise sitting on the stool. "Lise, is that you?" asked Mark, in surprise. Annalise turned and looked at him. "Mark, hey" said Annalise, standing up and hugging him. "What are you doing here?" asked Mark. "I've moved back" said Annalise. "You have?" asked Mark. Annalise nodded. "You know what they say, there's no place like home" said Annalise. "Uh yeah" said Mark. "So how have you been?" asked Annalise. "Good" replied Mark, sitting down on one of the stools. Annalise nodded. "You?" asked Mark. "Well I really missed everyone" said Annalise, sitting down as well. "Yeah, I reckon" said Mark. The waitress put the burger on the counter for Annalise. "Thanks" said Annalise, and grabbed the burger. "Nothing like a Sharkey's burger" said Annalise, taking a bite out of it. Mark laughed. "Well I'll see you later then" said Mark, standing up. "But you just got here" said Annalise, looking at him. "I came to see if Jake was here, Sly is on to us to try and write a new song" said Mark. "Oh, well he was at the loft earlier" said Annalise. "I might go and try there then" said Mark. Annalise nodded. "Well maybe we can get together and try and write a song" said Annalise. "Uh yeah" replied Mark. Annalise just looked at him. "See you later Lise" said Mark. "Okay then" said Annalise. Mark walked off, leaving Annalise on her own at the counter.

Mark walked around to the loft and walked inside. Lorena and Jake were sitting on the couch playing a computer game. "Hey guys" said Mark. "Oh hey Mark" said Jake, not looking up. "Hi" said Lorena, looking over at him. Mark noticed Annalise's guitar sitting on the stage. Lorena ended the game. "Hey!" said Jake. "You were winning" said Lorena. "I know that, I just wanted to kick your butt" said Jake. Lorena looked at him. Jake smiled at her and handed her his controller. "So, uh Mark. Annalise is back" said Jake, looking at him. "Yeah, I know, I saw her at Sharkey's" replied Mark. "Really?" asked Lorena, looking at him. "Yeah, she seemed to be really glad to be back" said Mark. "Yeah" said Jake. "Does she know about me and Sara?" asked Mark. "No, none of us told her" said Lorena. "Well could I ask that you not mention it, I want to tell her myself" said Mark. "Yeah sure" said Jake. Mark nodded.

The next day, Annalise walked into Sharkey's. Tiffani, Samantha, Lorena and Jake were sitting at a table. "Hey guys" said Annalise going over to them and sitting down at the table. "Oh hey" replied Samantha. "Mark isn't here?" asked Annalise. "He'll be here later" said Jake. Annalise nodded. "So you saw him yesterday?" asked Tiffani. "Yeah, he came in here looking for Jake" said Annalise. "Well he came to the loft after" said Jake. "I don't know if it was just me, but Mark was acting really weird" said Annalise. "Weird, how do you mean?" asked Samantha. " Well, he didn't seem all that happy to see me" replied Annalise. "Maybe he was just shocked to see you" said Tiffani. "Yeah, maybe" replied Annalise. "It's not like he's dating anyone else" said Jake. They all looked at him. "Jake" said Lorena. "Is Mark dating someone else?" asked Annalise. "No" said Tiffani. Annalise looked at Jake. "Jake, is Mark dating someone else?" asked Annalise. Jake looked at her. "Yeah, kind of" replied Jake. "Jake" said Lorena. "Oh" said Annalise. "He's dating Sara Colby" said Samantha. "Well I was the one who broke up with him" said Annalise. Tiffani nodded. "I'm happy for him, really" said Annalise, in an uncertain voice. They just looked at her.

Monday at school, Annalise walked into the locker area, and went over to her locker. Mark was there, talking to Sara. Annalise just looked at him. "Hi Lise" said Mark. "Hi" she replied. "Welcome back Annalise" said Sara. Annalise looked at her. "Thanks" she replied. "Mark I'll see you after class, okay" said Sara. "Yeah" said Mark. "Nice to see you again, Annalise" said Sara. Annalise nodded. "Bye" said Sara, and walked off. Annalise opened up her locker. Mark walked over to her. Annalise looked at him. "I'm kind of dating Sara" said Mark. "I know you are" said Annalise. "You do?" asked Mark. "Yeah, Jake told me yesterday" said Annalise. "Jake told you?" asked Mark. Annalise nodded. "Let me guess, you asked him not to say anything to me" said Annalise. "Well, yeah" said Mark. "What? You didn't think I could handle it?" asked Annalise. "Well I wasn't sure" replied Mark. "Mark, it doesn't bother me" said Annalise. Mark looked at her. "Sara's a nice girl" said Annalise. "Yeah" said Mark. Annalise just nodded. "Hey I am really glad you're back as well. I missed you" said Mark. "Yeah, I missed you too" said Annalise, looking at Mark in a hopeful way. The bell rang signalling that class was about to begin. "I'll see you later" said Mark. "Yeah, later" said Annalise. Mark walked off. Annalise closed her locker and walked off to class.

That night, Annalise was in the loft. No one else was there, they were all out doing other things. Annalise was sitting at Mark's keyboard, playing a song. Annalise sighed to herself. The loft door opened and Sly walked in. Annalise turned and looked at him. "Hey" said Sly. "Oh hi" replied Annalise. " What are you doing here?" asked Sly. "Just playing" said Annalise. Sly nodded. "I was just reprogramming the drum machine" said Sly, putting it back on it's stand. Annalise nodded, and began to play some chords on the keyboard. "You working on a new song?" asked Sly, going and sitting down on the couch. "Well I wouldn't really call it a song, more like a pathetic excuse for a song" said Annalise. Sly looked at her. "You heard about Mark dating Sara" said Sly. Annalise nodded. "I didn't think that he would actually date anyone else" said Annalise. "Yeah, I can't believe he got Sara either" said Sly. "Yeah" said Annalise. "You, I can totally understand, after all you went out with Matt" said Sly. Annalise looked at him. "But Sara, well I thought she had class" said Sly. Annalise laughed. "You know those girls wouldn't even give Mark the time of day, before I started going out with him, and as soon I leave, and I wasn't even gone two months, he starts dating someone" said Annalise. "You're jealous" said Sly. "You bet I am" said Annalise. Sly looked at her. "But he seems to be happy with her, so what does it matter" said Annalise. "Well if it makes you feel any better, Mark was pretty upset when you dumped him" said Sly. Annalise looked at him. "But he obviously got over me pretty quickly, when he started dating Sara" said Annalise. "I don't think he's over you" said Sly. Annalise looked at him. "If it was me, and you dumped me, then I would be a total basket case" said Sly. Annalise laughed. "Thanks" she said. "So did you date anyone is Oregon?" asked Sly. "I went to St Margaret's for the Chaste and Holy, a girl's school, Sly" said Annalise. "And your point" said Sly. "Gross" said Annalise. Sly laughed. "I meant other guys" said Sly. "Well no, there was none that I met, that I liked, and I don't think my dad would have let go out with them anyway" said Annalise. "Why?" asked Sly. "Well he has never really liked my choice of boyfriends, or friends for that matter" said Annalise. "I know he's not to fond of Jake, but I didn't realise he had a problem with us" said Sly. Annalise laughed. "Oh he does" said Annalise. Sly looked at her. "Hey do you think you could try and come up with a new song, I've been trying to get Mark and Jake to do it, but so far they have nothing" said Sly. "Yeah, I can try" said Annalise. "Great" said Sly. "I'll leave you to it then" said Sly. Annalise nodded. "See you at school tomorrow" said Sly. "Yeah" said Annalise. Sly left the loft and Annalise continued to play random notes on the keyboard.

The next day after school, Annalise walked into cheerleading practice in the gymnasium, wearing her cheerleading outfit. "Hi" she said, going over to the others. "Annalise" said Chrissy. Annalise smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" asked Sara. "Well I am head cheerleader" replied Annalise. They all looked at her. "Uh Annalise, when you left PCH, I became the head cheerleader and we got Emily to join the squad to replace you, so we would have an even number" said Chrissy. "Oh" said Annalise. "We weren't expecting you to come back" said Sara. "Well I kind of figured that" said Annalise looking at her. "I'm really sorry Annalise" said Chrissy. "Hey, it's no problem. I'm okay with it" said Annalise. "If we ever need an emergency will let you know" said Chrissy. "Thanks" said Annalise. She looked over at Sara, who just gave a sly smile. "I'll see you all later" said Annalise and went to walk out of the gymnasium. Just as she was about to walk out the door, Mark walked in. "Hey Lise" said Mark. "Hi" replied Annalise, and went to leave. "Hey, aren't you heading in the wrong direction for cheerleading practice" said Mark. "Not if I'm not a cheerleader" said Annalise, and walked out of the gymnasium. Sara walked over to Mark. "Mark, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Oh I came to let you know that I'll be a little late tonight, I have to work with Jake on the new song" said Mark. "Yeah, that's fine" said Sara. "Okay, I'll see you later" said Mark. Sara nodded. "Bye" said Mark, and walked out of the gymnasium. "Okay girls, let's practice" said Chrissy. The cheerleaders began to go through their routines.

Annalise walked into Sharkey's and went and sat in one of the booths. She looked at the menu and sighed. Sly walked into Sharkey's and noticed her, and went over to her. "Annalise" he said, going over to her. Annalise looked at him. "Yeah, hey" said Annalise. Sly sat down in the booth opposite her. "So have you got any ideas for a new song?" asked Sly. "You want to go out with me tonight?" asked Annalise. Sly looked at her. "What?" he asked. "I thought that maybe we could go and see a movie or something like that. It will be fun" said Annalise. "Me and you" said Sly. Annalise nodded. "Okay sure" said Sly. "Great" said Annalise. Sly just looked at her. "Pick me up at my house about seven" said Annalise. "Okay" said Sly. "Cool" said Annalise, and stood up. "See you later" she said. "Yeah bye" replied Sly. Annalise walked out of Sharkey's. Sly then got up and left Sharkey's also.

That night, Mark and Jake were sitting in the loft trying to come up with ideas for a new song. "Okay, how about this Mark?" asked Jake, who was sitting on the stage with his guitar. Mark, who was sitting at his keyboard, didn't answer him. "Hello earth to Mark" said Jake. Mark still didn't answer him. "Hey Monkey Boy" said Jake. Still no answer from Mark, who was deep in thought. "Oh hey Annalise" said Jake. "Annalise" said Mark, looking around the loft. Jake laughed. "Well that's one way to get your attention" said Jake. Mark looked at him. "I wasn't thinking about her" said Mark. "Right" said Jake. "I'm going out with Sara now" said Mark. "But you really want to be going out with my cousin" said Jake. Mark just looked at him. Annalise and Sly came walked into the loft laughing. "Hey guys" said Annalise. "Hey" said Jake. "What's so funny?" asked Mark. "Nothing, Sly and I just went and saw a movie" said Annalise. Mark and Jake both looked at her. "You went out with Sly" said Jake. "Yeah" replied Annalise. "Ferret boy" said Jake. "Hey" said Sly. Annalise laughed. "What's the big deal, it's not like I'm dating anyone" said Annalise. "Yeah but Sly" said Jake. "Again hey" said Sly. Annalise laughed. "So are you guys working on the new song" said Annalise. "Yeah but so far we have come up with nothing" said Mark. "Music or lyrics" said Annalise. "Either" said Jake. "You've been trying to write a song for two weeks now" said Sly. Jake looked at him. "I'd like to see you try and write one Sly" said Jake. "I might have something" said Annalise. "Really?" asked Mark. Annalise nodded and went over to Mark. "Can I?" asked Annalise. "Yeah sure" replied Mark, standing up. Annalise sat on the stool. "I don't have any lyrics yet, just a tune, but we can probably work something from there" said Annalise. "Yeah" said Jake. Annalise started to play, an up tempo tune. "This is cool" said Jake. Annalise looked at him and smiled. Jake started to strum his guitar. "This will work" said Annalise. "It sure will" said Jake. "Alright, get some lyrics and we're going to have one killer song" said Sly. "Leave it to me" said Annalise, and stopped playing the keyboard. "You're on" said Jake. Annalise nodded. "Hey Lise, did you want to go and grab a burger?" asked Sly. Annalise looked at him. "I'd love to" she replied, standing up from the stool. "I'll see you guys tomorrow and let you know if I have anything lyric wise" said Annalise. "Yeah okay" said Jake. "Bye guys" said Sly. Annalise and Sly left the loft. Mark sat back down on the stool. "Wow, Lise and Sly" said Jake. Mark didn't say anything, but instead started to play the opening chords of "Born to love you". Jake just looked at him, and shook his head.

The next day, Annalise walked into the locker area. Jake, Tony, Samantha, Lorena and Tiffani were there talking "Here you go Jake, one song complete with lyrics" said Annalise, going over to him. She handed him the lyrics. Jake looked at them. "These are good" said Jake. "Thank you" said Annalise. "They will definitely work" said Jake. Annalise nodded. "So Jake told us that you went out with Sly last night" said Samantha. "Yeah is there something we should know" said Lorena. "No, it was just two friends going out and seeing a movie, nothing else" said Annalise. "But we're talking about Sylvester Winkle" said Tiffani. Annalise laughed. "Come on we're friends, that's all" said Annalise. Mark came into the locker area with Sara. "Hey guys" said Mark. "Oh hey Mark" said Samantha. "We got a new song" said Jake. "You came up with something then?" asked Mark, as Jake handed him the lyrics. Mark looked at them. "Did you write these?" asked Mark, looking at him. "Uh I did" replied Annalise. Mark looked at her. "Well they're really good" said Mark. "Thanks" said Annalise. "So we'll try it at practice tonight then?" asked Jake. "Yeah sure" replied Mark. "I'll see you later Mark, the cheerleaders need to have a quick talk about the pep rally" said Sara. "Okay, see you later" said Mark. Sara kissed him. "Bye" she said and walked off. She passed Sly, as he was coming into the locker area. "What are you looking at?" she asked. "If I knew, I would tell you" said Sly. Sara just looked at him and continued on. Sly walked into the locker area. "Well you'll be glad to hear that we have a new song for Friday night" said Jake. "Alright you finally got something" said Sly. "Well actually it was Lise, who came up with it" said Jake. "That's my girl" said Sly. Annalise laughed. "Maybe we should make you the leader of the Dreams, since you're the one who comes up with most of the decent songs" said Sly. "We all work together Sly" said Annalise. "Well I still think you're the best" said Sly. Annalise looked at him and then the others, who were looking at her with interest. "I'll see you guys later, I need to go and see Blumford about getting back on the cheerleading squad" said Annalise. "You miss it?" asked Lorena. "Yeah, I didn't think I would miss waving around pom poms and all that, but I do" said Annalise. "Well you have always been an airhead" said Jake. "Thanks" said Annalise, with a smile. Jake laughed. "See you later" said Annalise, and went to leave. "I'll come with you" said Sly. "Okay" said Annalise. Annalise and Sly both left the locker area. "Well I think I know who this song is about now" said Jake. The others just looked at him.

Thursday, Mark and Sara were sitting in a booth at Sharkey's. Sara had, had cheerleading practice that afternoon, and Annalise had rejoined the squad. "Can you believe that Annalise managed to squirm her way back on to the cheerleading squad" said Sara. "Well she is a really good cheerleader" said Mark. Sara looked at him. "Yeah, she always acts like she is the best at everything" said Sara. Mark looked at her. "If you ask me, her and Sly are perfect for each other, both arrogant and think they're better then everyone else" said Sara. "Annalise and Sly" said Mark. "Yeah everyone at school thinks that there is something going on there" said Sara. "Lisey, would never date Sly" said Mark. "Lisey" said Sara. "Yeah" said Mark. "Sounds as if you still like her" said Sara. "Of course I still like her, she's one of my best friends" replied Mark. "Well maybe you need to think about getting some new best friends" said Sara. "New best friends" said Mark. "Yeah, it's not that I don't think the California Dreams are great and all that, but if you didn't hang around them, you could be really popular" said Sara. "Popular" said Mark. Sara nodded. "Go to all the cool parties, be seen with the right people" said Sara. "Sara, I don't want to be apart of the in group, I like my friends because they like me, for me" said Mark. "You're making a huge mistake Mark, I can make you popular" said Sara. "The only mistake I made was deciding to go out with you" said Mark. Sara looked at him. "We're over" said Mark. "You're breaking up with me?" asked Sara. "Yeah, see you" said Mark, getting up and walking out of Sharkey's.

The next day at school. Jake was in the locker area. Sly walked over. "Hey Jake" said Sly. "Oh hi Sly" replied Jake. "So you're all ready to play that new song tonight, right" said Sly. "Yeah sure" replied Jake. Sly nodded. "Can I ask you something Sly?" asked Jake. "Sure" replied Sly. "Is there something going on between you and Lise?" asked Jake. Sly looked at him. "As much I would love for that to be true, she's still in love with Mark" said Sly. "That's what I thought" said Jake. "I mean it's pretty obvious that's who the song is about" said Sly. "Yeah, even if your cousin can't see that" said Jake. Sly nodded. "I'll think of a way to get them back together" said Jake. Sly looked at him. "I've hung around my cousin longer enough to know a few tricks" said Jake. Sly laughed. They both headed off to class.

Friday night at Sharkey's. The California Dreams were getting ready to play. Sly and Annalise were sitting at a table talking. Mark walked over to Jake and Tony who were setting up the amplifiers. "Hey" said Mark, going over to them. "Oh hi" replied Jake. "Hey" said Tony. "Need any help?" asked Mark. "Yeah, can you plug in Lise's guitar for me" said Jake. "Sure" replied Mark, and grabbed Annalise's guitar. He looked over at Annalise and Sly, they were laughing about something. "You still like her, so why don't you just tell her that" said Tony. Mark looked at him. "Where's Sara?" asked Jake, looking around Sharkey's. "She won't be coming tonight" said Mark. "Other plans" said Tony. "No, I broke up with her" replied Mark. Tony and Jake looked at each other. "Because you're still in love with my cousin" said Jake. "No, she wanted me to change, become one of her group" said Mark. "Oh" said Tony. "Besides I don't think Annalise is interested in me anymore" said Mark. "Okay, I'll admit I think it's weird that my cousin dates, one of the Winkles" said Jake. Mark looked at him. "But believe me Sly is not the Winkle she wants to date" said Jake. "Well it doesn't look like that" said Mark, and went over to his keyboard. "Okay I know Lise has dated some questionable guys in the past, after all she did date Ryan Parker at Bayside, but she would never date Sly" said Jake. Tony and Mark just looked at him. Tiffani and Samantha came over to them. "You guys ready?" asked Samantha. "Yeah" said Tony. "Let's do it then" said Jake. "Okay" said Tiffani and went and grabbed her bass guitar. "Hey Lise, get over here" said Jake. Annalise looked at him. "Okay, coming" replied Annalise. "See you Sly" she said, and got up from the table. "Hey" said Lorena as she sat down at the table with Sly. "Hey" said Annalise, and went up to the others. "Okay, let's do it" said Annalise, grabbing her guitar. "Alright" said Jake, and went over to the main microphone. "Hey everyone, we're the California Dreams, thanks for coming tonight" said Jake. Everyone applauded. "Before we start, we'd like to welcome back Annalise Sawyer, who left us for a little while, but is back now, and this first song is a new song that she wrote" said Jake. Everyone applauded. They started up the song with Annalise singing.

**I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU.**

_Every time you need a baby, I get kinda crazy in my head for you, and I don't know what to do. And oh baby, I get kinda shaky, when they mention you, I just lose my cool. My friends tell me something else has come over me, and I think I know what it is_

**Chorus:**

**I think I'm in love, boy I think that I am in love with you, got me doing silly things when it comes to you, in love, boy I think that I am in love you, I think I'm in love, got me telling all my friends what I feel for you.**

_Just the other night, baby. I saw you hanging, you were with your crew. I was with mine too. You took me by surprise, when you turned and looked me in my eyes. Boy, you really blew my mind. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I think I know what it is_

**Chorus:**

**I think I'm in love, boy I think that I am in love with you, got me doing silly things when it comes to you, in love, boy I think that I am in love you, I think I'm in love, got me telling all my friends what I feel for you (x2)**

_Something strange has come over me, got me going out of my mind, never met a guy like you before, you make me feel special inside._

**Chorus:**

**I think I'm in love, boy I think that I am in love with you, got me doing silly things when it comes to you, in love, boy I think that I am in love you, I think I'm in love, got me telling all my friends what I feel for you (x4)**

They finished the song, and everyone applauded. Annalise looked at over at Mark. Jake nudged her with the end of his guitar. Annalise looked at him. Jake gestured to her to move closer to him. Annalise walked over to him. "What?" she asked. "Mark broke up with Sara" said Jake in a whisper to her. Annalise looked at him. "Well that's who the song is about, right" said Jake. Annalise laughed. "Go" said Jake. Annalise nodded, and walked over to Mark. "Uh Mark" said Annalise. Mark looked at her. "Yeah?" asked Mark. "There's something that I've been wanting to tell you, since I got back" said Annalise. "What?" asked Mark. "This" said Annalise, and kissed him. Everyone in Sharkey's cheered. "What about you and Sly?" asked Mark. Annalise laughed. "Sly?" asked Annalise. Mark looked at her. "We're just friends nothing more" said Annalise. "Yeah, you can have her cous, she's way to high maintenance for me" said Sly, from his seat. Everyone laughed. "Now play some songs" said Sly. "Okay, let's do it" said Jake. They continued to play the remainder of the songs in the set.

**THE END.**


End file.
